Guardian of Sound
by kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl
Summary: I am the voice you hear in the wind. The whisper in your ear. The sound comming out of your tv and radio that you listen to every day... I am your voice. The sound you listen to in your dreams. The one that enhances yours when upset or happy. I am everywhere. I...am the spirit of sound.


Well this is my first Rise of the Guardians fanfic.

I just love that movie. Especially Bunnymund! I plan to buy it the minute it comes out on DVD. I so can't wait! ;D

Well I hope you like it.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking out loud"

**(MIM speaking)**

The Guardian of Sound

Chapter 1: The death and rebirth

Running through the trees a lone figure darted through the night. Twisting and turning the figure danced through the many trees, fleeing from those that followed.

Following the figure were three men on horses. Knights. Their silver armor glistening from the moonlight as it gazed down upon them with non-existent eyes.

Lifting their armored hands arrows were let loose. There iron tips shining as they flew, flying toward a target they always missed.

This continued on for the next few minutes.

The figure twisting and turning through the trees while the knights shot at him or her and missed.

The knights, frustrated, charged with grunts. Drawing their swords to cut the figure down as he/she unintentionally ran to a cliff edge overhanging a river bed.

Charging at the person full force they all swung their swords, hitting the figure. While one sword went through the figures back.

Letting out a feminine scream of pain the now identified female fell. And with a splash the knights watched as her bleeding body sailed down the stream. Once out of sight they left to where they came.

If they had chosen to follow the teen's body they would have noticed that she was still alive. And was hanging on by a thread.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

With the girl

Red hair flowed behind her as she drifted. Green eyes glassy as her life's blood flew out of her pinkened lips and pale skin.

Gazing up at the moon her eyes drifted shut. Her last thoughts echoing in her mind as darkness took its hold.

"_I don't want to die."_

Feeling her mind drift and just as the dark was about to control her mind a soothingly muscular voice called out into the darkness.

**(And you won't.)**

Hours later:

Blinking open bleary eyes the teen continued to float in the water. Unknown of the changes her body went through.

Staring up her eyes caught sight of the moon. Its light shining down on her with a light that nearly blinded her.

**(Echo.)** The voice murmured.

"What?" she rasped out startled at the sudden intrusion of the voice in her head.

**(Your name…is Echo…Echoing Melody.) **

"Who are you? What…am I?" Echo questioned, her melodic voice rising.

**(I…am the Man on the Moon.)** MIM, as she dubbed him replied.** (And you…are the…spirit of sound/music.)** He finished as his voice faded in and out. The light dimming.

Moving quickly she cried out, "Wait!" her hands stretched out toward the moon. Hoping to grab an invisible figure that was never there.

Calling out to him a few more times, all of them were met with silence. Arms dropping she laid there, millions of questions bubbling in her head left unanswered.

Taking a deep calming breath she rose out of the pond that her body floated in. its water cascading down her body.

Fully standing she walked to the edge of the pond. Stopping just at the edge to look at her reflection.

Blood red eyes greeted her from the water's surface.

Blinking in shock, she lifted her tanned hand to her heart shaped face. Poking her high cheekbones, her eyes scanned the rest of her face.

Short, shockingly purple hair, small pert nose, full red lips and a beauty mark in the shape of a quarter note. (Unknown to her at the time.)

Around her heck was a black chocker, a g-clef hanging there. (Also unknown to her at the time.) Her clothing was very revealing, especially in that time period. The dress she once wore was a shirt and skirt, (that she didn't know of).

The shirt was a pitch black (ha-ha. Funny) with silvery wisps' of music notes on the shoulders and sleeves. The skirt was silver with black lining stopping just above her ankles with two slits on the sides for easy movement with small shorts underneath. A loose black belt made of cloth holding it up. The clothing exposing her legs and stomach. On her feet were plain black gladiator sandals.

Taking another look at herself, she stepped out of the water. The excess disappearing, leaving her body dry.

Glancing up at the moon again she hummed in frustration, unknown that it ran through the forest, feeling like something was missing.

Shrugging it off she walked away from her grave, unknown that she left the very sword that killed her.

End.

Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews. Nice ones please!


End file.
